The Enemy Of My Enemy
by dorabran99
Summary: Kat is back in chicago, and what will happed when she meats Logan.
1. I'm Back

**ALL FIXED!**

** Here is the beginning of my.**

**At the Shake it up Chicago studio**

_Cece's P.O.V_

Rocky and I walked in the studio only to be in the presence of one of my biggest enemies, and no it is not Logan. It was…Kat.

She came up to me and said "Hey Cece, I see that you haven't changed at all. "

I responded "For your information I actually got to perform a song that I wrote on the show. What have you been up to?"

Rocky came in the picture and said "Kat, what are you doing here?"

Kat responded "Well, my dad had to move out of the country because of his money problem so I was forced to come to Chicago and live with my aunt. "

Rocky said "Kat listen, I don't really care what your dad is doing and to e he could have make you go with him. What I meant was what you are doing here at Shake It Up Chicago."

Kat said "Well after a long talk with Gary and the promise to clean his car and walk his dog for a year he gave me my spot back. "

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I had to talk to Gary he couldn't allow something like this just like that.

Rocky and I went straight away to talk to Gary about this.

I said to him "Gary can we talk about something? "

He responded "Sure what is it? "

I said "I saw that you hired a new dancer Kat. "

He said "Right Kat, listen Cece. I know that you too are not the best friends but the truth is that we are short a couple of dancers and I really hate cleaning my car and walking my dog."

Rocky said to me " Look Cece let's just go ok, I'm sure that it will all get better."

It will all get better. How could she say something like that? I cannot believe this.

All I know is that I have to get my mind off of this so I said to Rocky "Come on. Let's go to Crusty's. I need a pizza."

**At Crusty's**

_ Rocky's P.O.V_

Cece and I sat down on a table over the corner. I still couldn´t believe this. Kat was back. I mean, this was hard on me to but it was even harder on Cece. Pour her.

As soon as I took my eyes of the menu I saw coming in the last person Cece would want to see right now. It was Logan. She saw that I got nervous all of a sodden.

"What's wrong Rocky?" she asked me "Nothing." She looked behind and saw his.

"Oh great. My day just keeps getting better and better." Pour Cece "Try and cheer up Cece. What is the worst thing that could happen?"

_Cece's P.O.V_

She was right. I couldn't let all of this affect me. I had to be strong. Suddenly Rocky's eyes winded. Oh god what now.

**Soooooo? Tell me what you think so far.**


	2. How Kat Meats Logan

**Hi. **

**Here is a new chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

I turned around and there she was. Kat.

OH MY GOD. What the heck did I do to deserve this?

I have to be strong. I have to be strong so I can strangle her.

She saw us and came towards us.

"Hello CeCe. I didn't think that I would be seeing you here." She said.

I quickly snapped at her "What do you want from me Kat?"

"Oh dear CeCe. It's simple, I what revenge. Do you have any idea of what it is like flying all the way to New York, rent an apartment, go to the Shake It Up New York studio, just to find out that I was pranked while everybody nearby laugh at me?" She said with a really angry tone.

To be fair, I felt a little bit bad for her. But still.

"I'm guessing it must have been hilarious."

What? She kind of deserved it.

"No! It was humiliating and for that reason I will humiliate you."

Wow. She looked furious. But what could she do. I farted on live television and had a job as a dancing zit at the mall. Ya, good luck Kat.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, but I will figure out a way. Trust me."

She saw that Rocky and I were staring at someone.

She looked behind and she saw him. Logan.

She looked at us and then said

"He's cute. Who is he?"

Did she just say that he was cute?

EW.

"He's none of your business Kat."

"Well in that case I'll just go introduce myself."

I cannot believe this.

**_Logan's P.O.V_**

I came to Crusty's even though there is the risk that I would se CeCe.

Suddenly this girl came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kat."

Who the heck is she, and why is she talking to me. Weird, she kind of looks like CeCe.

I had to say something.

"Hi, I'm Logan. Don't mind me asking but who the heck are you?"

She giggled and then responded.

"I know those girls over there." She pointed at them; I turned around and saw CeCe and Rocky sitting there.

Prefect, what does this girl what from me?

She sat down and asked "How do you know them?"

"It's a long story. But I'm not really in speaking terms with them." I responded.

"I have time, plus I'm not really in speaking terms with them either."

I was kind of intrigued by that but at this point I just wanted to get out of here.

"You may have time but I don't. See you around."

**_CeCe's P.O.V_**

Logan sanded up and left. It looks like Kat scared him away.

Kat got up and came in our direction. What now?

"Well, I see that you have a talent for scaring people away." I was really enjoying this.

She gave me a sarcastic smile and then said "Don't celebrate yet CeCe." And then she walked away

To be fair I was really glad that Logan left. They already torment me separately, imagine if they were together.

"That was a pleasant conversation." Said Rocky trying to break the ice.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Is it good, is it bad, is it horrible, is it splendid (doubt it).**

** I have absolutely no idea what to write next. If you have any suggestions let me know.**

**Don't forget to review. ****:)**


End file.
